


Bang bang, there goes your heart

by bigasscutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also fluff, Crack, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, pure iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigasscutie/pseuds/bigasscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chaaan~” He says, that damn dork. Iwaizumi’s arm slides off the counter and he almost stumbles over when he sees Oikawa grinning at him. His heart flips again, and he’s not sure he can breathe anymore. There must be something very wrong in the air because Oikawa has never had that kind of effect on him. Or maybe he has, but not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang bang, there goes your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You used to call me on my shop phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277423) by [ValkyrieRowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRowan/pseuds/ValkyrieRowan). 



> Hello :D This is a sequel for a lovely fic my best friend wrote for me, but you can read this anyway :3 
> 
> And yes, it's just them being turned on dorks who make out a lot. Enjoy :D

Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been together for a couple of weeks now. It’s been good, Oikawa has been the usual adorable little shit he is and Iwaizumi has accepted it. Both of them have. Of course, Iwaizumi has already noticed that as the weeks pass by he has to smack Oikawa in the head more and more. But it’s all out of affection… or embarrassment, or maybe Oikawa just says too much stupid shit. Like “the aliens are coming for us” or “Scully and Mulder were right all along” every time Iwaizumi does something out of the ordinary. Like drinking coffee.

Yes, coffee.

Let’s talk about coffee here, because Oikawa just _loves_ how his boyfriend has started to drink coffee ever since their first improvised date. Iwaizumi is not just as sure he’s fine with it, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Coffee reminds him of Oikawa and he will never admit it but oh boy, doesn’t he love that?

They have been together for a couple of weeks but to Iwaizumi it feels like they have been together all their life. Like they have missed each other during childhood and now they have finally found each other. And Iwaizumi behaves like a best friend more than anything most of the time, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a good boyfriend. Because he is, he just needs time to get comfortable enough. Give him some time, Oikawa is extremely pretty (meaning his head feels all dizzy when he looks at him and his heart hurts, in a good way) and too much to handle. He’s also a self-centered asshole, yes. An insufferable one, but mostly only to the people he didn’t like. (people like _someone_ who keeps telling him that he should have gone to Shiratorizawa in high-school) Or the people who got too much near Iwaizumi. Another reason to smack him in the head, he should know Iwaizumi wouldn’t just leave for some random stranger. Not now that he has just found him.

Iwaizumi found out about Oikawa being a little shit the hard way, because Oikawa isn’t just pretty girls squealing around him or nice smiles and kind -subtle- gestures like a hand over his shoulder or ‘ _Oikawa keep that hand off my ass, now’._ Oh no, Oikawa is much more. But Iwaizumi likes it, he loves it, how couldn’t he. Still, Oikawa can’t know. Not yet. Except, my poor boy, he does.

And Iwaizumi is lost.

He’s done.

He’s so fucked. _Let him breathe please._ (He’s also a tiny bit in love already, damn it)

One day he’s working, very peacefully he has to say, in the shop without anything much in his mind, scribbling over some old receipts. He’s leaning his elbow over the tall table, when his head snaps up because the bell of the door goes off. He looks up and his eyes meet with a very familiar figure. His heart does a flip and his brain leaves for Hawaii saying goodbye to his mental health.

Oh. My. God. Okay, calm calm. It’s not like he has never seen Oikawa, but he doesn’t know why that day, with the sunlight striking him beautifully through the open door, his boyfriend looks _even better._ Who the hell allowed that? Is there a god up there who did? Because Iwaizumi is ready to fight him, and also kiss him and thank him forever.

“Iwa-chaaan~” He says, that damn dork. Iwaizumi’s arm slides off the counter and he almost stumbles over when he sees Oikawa grin at him. His heart flips again, and he’s not sure he can breathe anymore. There must be something very wrong in the air because Oikawa has never made that kind of effect to him. Or maybe he has, but not like that. His hair looks fluffy and perfect, his eyes shine behind the glasses and his goddamn smirk looks like he could eat Iwaizumi alive. With both gentleness and brutality. Iwaizumi’s eyes study him more, he’s wearing a nice white shirt and black jeans. Nothing much. Okay, nothing much if it wasn’t that his shirt is a little open on the top and those trousers are seriously too tight. _Nice ass,_ the back of Iwaizumi’s mind thinks. _WHAT,_ he wants to cry. He has never thought such an…. Oikawa-thought, ever. Damn it.

“H-hello.” He says to him, as he paces towards the counter. Oikawa leans over it, and his face is suddenly very close to Iwaizumi’s. And he hasn’t even noticed how, or when, or why. Oikawa’s eyes narrow and he presses his lips together, staring at him, before he speaks.

“Oh my, my. Iwa-chan~ You never told me you wear glasses.” _What._ Oh, yes, it’s true. He’s wearing glasses, he does when he reads and Oikawa has never seen him reading so… yes, he’s wearing glasses and suddenly his face flushes and colours of a deep red and he wants to run away because how could ever compete with Oikawa on this? Fuck.

But Oikawa just brings a hand up and makes the glasses jump over Iwaizumi’s nose once with a long finger, before his smile grows wider, wilder.

“They really suit you.” Iwaizumi blushes more, and grunts. Trying to act cool, but even he knows it’s all a lost cause by now. He just wishes for no one else to enter the shop now. What if Bokuto or Kuroo arrive?! Holy shit, he really hopes they don’t.

“Um… I- Thank you?” Why. Is. He. Stuttering.

But Oikawa doesn’t care because he really looks interested now, in something more than just Iwaizumi’s words. His boyfriend’s eyes fly up and down, going through Iwaizumi’s face. He licks his lips, leaving his mouth slightly parted before bringing his hand up to Iwaizumi’s cheek again. He caresses it once, and Iwaizumi wants to set himself on fire. It feels like he’s on fire anyway. He swallows hard and doesn’t move at all, hell, he can’t even see straight (lol) with the reading glasses on. But when he tries to take them off Oikawa is quicker than him. He grasps his wrist and stops him.

“Don’t you dare take those beautiful glasses off.” He says in an excited voice.

“What. Oikawa, I can’t even see.”

“But, Iwa-chan~” It sounds like he’s begging him but at the same time he sounds a lot like an order. Holy shit what should he do? His… heart, yes his heart, is saying to keep them on and see what Oikawa will do about it but the logical part of his brain is screaming to him to just stop.

Anyone could come in. Literally, anyone. And they are too close, and Oikawa is looking at him like he has only on very private nights and Iwaizumi is not sure that is the best place for that to happen. Of course it’s not! Let his heart decide, though. (yes you all know what I mean when I say heart don’t even deny it, poor Iwaizumi, wouldn’t you be in his same exact position? Be honest with yourself)

“Fine.” Iwaizumi says. He leaves the glasses on, and Oikawa sneers. He literally sneers, the bastard.

“Do you think you could take a quick, fast, very very brief break?” Oikawa says, leaning closer to him. Iwaizumi thanks all the gods and saints for the counter between them. Or maybe he doesn’t? Well, forget about that, he has more important problems. Like Oikawa so near to him, their noses bump and he gasps loudly, when Oikawa’s lips brush his own ever so slightly. His mouth parts, he breathes heavily and closes his eyes because he can’t take it anymore. His heart is joining his brain for vacation. Or death. Or both?

“Oikawa-” He says, but Oikawa stops him. In a way he … certainly wasn’t expecting. Oikawa boops his nose and then kisses it quickly. Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open and he frowns, surprised. but not really, to see Oikawa smiling like a turned on idiot in front of him. The fucker is blushing too, now. Ah! So Iwaizumi isn’t the only flustered one there. (and to say that it has taken them so little time to get to that point, this is going to be a real problem in the future.)

“So?” He asks continuing the question from before and getting further away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is leaning in without even realizing it.

“I- I don’t think I can. Kiyoko is going to kill me if she finds out.”

  
“Come on, Iwa-chan. You’re always such a good boy~ be a bad one for once.” He teases him and Iwaizumi stares at him with burning rage and want and despair in his eyes because how can he say no. Iwaizumi wants to be a bad boy for Oikawa, he really… wants… that. His glasses slide lightly onward and he comes back to reality. He shakes his head but Oikawa doesn’t look like someone who is willing to give up.

“Come on~” Iwaizumi wonders what he has done in his previous life to deserve this gorgeous, unfairly teasing, piece of complete shit. Oikawa passes by the counter and leaves him all alone in the shop, walking slowly towards the back of the shop. Disappearing over the door. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and then- and then he nods. And he follows Oikawa.

 _He better be worth this because if my manager finds out and catches me here with this idiot than I’m probably going to lose this job and then he won’t be so happy either because who would he even call every time an annoying customer enters the shop I really am curious to see how that would go this damn b-_ Iwaizumi’s train of thoughts gets interrupted soon enough. As soon as he steps into the back of the shop he gets dragged to the side and pushed against the nearest wall.

“What the hell, Oikawa!” He hisses loudly, even though his voice sounds angry but his body is sure not. Oikawa gets closer -this time no table between them and oh shit, doesn’t that feel hotter than being hugged by Satan himself- and pins him against the wall. Iwaizumi gasps and holds his breath when Oikawa gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

“It’s a real pity I’m not wearing my skirt today, isn’t it?” Oikawa says, taking his head back and staring right into Iwaizumi’s gone eyes. Yes. Yes it is a huge pity, the biggest worst decision Oikawa has ever made. Not wearing the skirt. Iwaizumi knows his hands would already be out of control if that was the case, crawling all over Oikawa’s flawless legs. Iwaizumi sighs deeply in both frustration and relief. Maybe it was better this way? (let’s all pray for this boy)

“Did you actually plan for this?” He manages to ask, as Oikawa goes back to kissing his cheek and his jaw and his neck. Iwaizumi has to suppress a loud groan before getting a reply.

“Actually,” Oikawa smiles against Iwaizumi’s hot skin. “no. Not at all. It’s just that you had those glasses on and-” He comes away from Iwaizumi’s face and looks him. “You were just too pretty, Iwa-chan~” He plays with the glasses again, as before, until Iwaizumi has had enough.

“Just pretty, uh?” His hands fly up to Oikawa’s glasses instead and he takes them off. It’s always nice to see his face clear and without anything else covering it, even though the glasses really make him look nice. Oikawa would be pretty anyway, so what the hell. He lets the glasses fall to the ground as gently as he can, not to break them. “Shittykawa...” He groans annoyed and amused as soon as his boyfriend pouts for the lack of glasses.

Iwaizumi brings a hand up to Oikawa’s mouth and traces the wet line of his lips with his thumb, while the rest of his hand caresses Oikawa’s chin. Oikawa’s pout transforms already and they both smile at each other, their eyes sparkling with anticipation. Iwaizumi has snapped out of his really embarrassing moment and now he’s going to have fun. If he’s going to get caught, he might as well do that.

It’s a matter of a quick thrilled second, and they are kissing. Iwaizumi is not sure who has started the kiss, but they are both too busy exploring each other’s mouth to care. Iwaizumi lets out a loud moan into the kiss, one that says _fucking finally_ and Oikawa follows him right away. Iwaizumi is proud of that, making Oikawa’s moan is one of his biggest achievements. Because he looks all tough and mighty, but Oikawa is weaker than a little delicate flower only waiting to be loved and adored. And, boy, if Iwaizumi isn’t there to do just that.

Their hands go everywhere and eventually Iwaizumi’s glasses fall to the ground because Oikawa just can’t control himself, running his hands through his hair like there’s no tomorrow. Like it’s the first time they do this. Well, it is the first time they make out in the back of Iwaizumi’s shop and he must admit it feels rather exciting. The thought of the risk of getting caught runs a burning shiver down his spine and his hands grip tighter onto Oikawa. They kiss and there is a bite here and a groan there. Their tongues slide swiftly and Iwaizumi has no idea why Oikawa seems so desperate, but he is very fine with it.

“Mhhh- Iwa-chan…” Oikawa says breaking the kiss and regaining his breath for a moment. They both pant and look at each other with young fire in their eyes. “Your glasses, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa giggles out of breath, and Iwaizumi can’t help but lightly laugh too.

“Yeah, you did that.”

“Did I?” Oikawa raises his eyebrows and teases.

“I’m pretty sure.” Oikawa gets closer again.

“Good. I can kiss you better like that, even though they make you look so hot, _Hajime…_ ” And there it goes, every last piece of Iwaizumi’s pride and dignity. Oikawa calls him by his first name, and Iwaizumi loses it.

“ _Tooru…_ ” He says back, savoring the name on his tongue. It sounds good, it sounds like it’s supposed to belong there, ringing loud and gentle and provoking to Oikawa’s ears. The other boy groans, too, and his lips are over his fast enough.

They lose each other in the deepening kiss, and then Oikawa breaks off and starts tracing kisses all over Iwaizumi’s neck again. Their hips roll together and Iwazumi feels like he can’t think, he can’t breathe, he can’t even stand up straight anymore. (lol pt.2) It’s like hell, but it’s not really better for Oikawa either. He feels his legs give out for a moment, until he pushes against his body again and they are suddenly closer than before. As if that was even possible. It was. And they both groan into each other’s mouth as they start to kiss again.

“We really shouldn’t have started this-” Iwaizumi says in between kisses, while his whole body goes crazy, aching for more touching, and his ‘heart’ almost hurts. (you all..still….know what I mean here, yep) Oikawa interrupts him with another deep kiss and Iwaizumi gives up. Oikawa can do whatever he wants to him, who even cares anymore.

“Oikawa-” Ah, Oikawa does, indeed, touch more and Iwaizumi clenches his fists in his hair. Trying to keep it together. Oikawa’s hands run over his chest and his stomach and they don’t have any problem at all going further down. Iwaizumi gasps and lets a broken moan leave his mouth. His head bumps against the wall behind him and he’s in heaven. Or hell. Or where are you supposed to be when you feel so happy you could die.

Oikawa runs his hands over Iwaizumi’s arms too, obviously enjoying it.

“Damn it, Tooru, please-” Iwaizumi begs, because at this point what else can he do? And, as if everything else in the world hated him, in that exact moment they hear someone else stepping into the room. They haven’t even noticed that someone was approaching it, actually, too busy with making out like horny teenagers.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa really doesn’t have the time to get off, that the boy who’s entered the room is already staring at them. With a huge wild grin (and fairly surprised) on his face that looks like he’s about to burst into the loudest laughter any second. Iwaizumi is ready to never hear the end of it, damn it. But at least it was only Bokuto who caught them, and not Kiyoko.

“Bro! Dude, Kuroo!” Bokuto yells excited and half giggling already. He looks at them with huge eyes and an expression that can’t possibly be trusted. “You really have to see this!” He calls his friend and crosses his arms over his chest, raising his chin as if he was really proud of what he’s just seen.

Oikawa does get off then and picks both their glasses up quickly. Both the boys blush deeply and as Oikawa coughs a couple of times Iwaizumi rubs his eyes and palms his face. Damn it, damn it damn it. Then his head snaps towards Oikawa and his eyes narrow, ready to blame that beautiful boy. He is so going to kill him.

“Oikawa.” He says, voice threatening. Oikawa smiles him an apology, rubbing the back of his head.

“What?” He says, sounding all so innocent. As if he was innocent just a few seconds before! This guy in unbelievable, not to say that Iwaizumi is still utterly turned on and the embarrassment he’s feeling at the moment could never cover any of Oikawa’s stunts ever again. Ever.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and grunts. He smacks Oikawa in the head, even though he holds back and ends up smiling fondly at him. What is he ever going to do with this boy?

  
“Ouch! Rude, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa complains but smiles back.

Iwaizumi knows what he’s going to do. He’s going to love him and smack him in the head another million times.

And drink coffee.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
